1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive composition for a semiconductor and an adhesive film comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To realize a semiconductor device having a high capacity, a qualitative high-integration method of increasing the number of cells per unit area and a quantitative packaging method of depositing a plurality of chips to increase capacity are used.
As a packaging method, multi-chip packaging (MCP) is generally used, in which a plurality of chips are deposited using adhesives and upper and lower chips are electrically connected to each other using wire bonding.